6 Coronation Street
6 Coronation Street is currently the home of Anna Windass, her son Gary and adopted daughter Faye. In the past the house has been lived in by Sally Webster and Matt and Charlie Ramsden. The house has been occupied by many different people in a short space of time. Description It is the middle house on the Street's south side. Its first residents were Des and Steph Barnes, and over the years it has also been home to the Harrises and the Mortons. In 2007, Tracy Barlow killed boyfriend Charlie Stubbs in the house. the layout of the house downstairs is made of 1 small hallway what leads to the living room where it has open planned kitchen and dinning but has an open partition. the stairs are connected to the living room to the landing upstairs. upstairs its has the front bedroom which is long and narrow and only has one big window the front bedroom belongs to faye windass. the house has a small box room with no window as of the house is joined to the hairdressers that room belonged to gary windass but no longer lives there so its a small spare room. in the back bedroom its a small double room its where anna windass and owen armstrong sleep they have a nice bright window in it. the other back room its the bathroom with a nice small window heading out back. History Number 6 was built in 1989 as part of a development replacing the demolished factory. 1990 Newlyweds Des and Steph Barnes move into the property, a gift from her father Maurice Jones whose firm built the house. 1991 The Barnes' marriage breaks down following Steph's affair with Simon Beatty. Des continues to live alone in the house. 1992 Des begins a relationship with Lisa Duckworth and late in the year she moves in along with her baby son Tommy. 1993 Des is devastated when Lisa dies after being hit by a car while crossing Coronation Street. Tommy is sent to live with his grandparents Jack and Vera across the street. 1994 Des' new girlfriend Raquel Wolstenhulme moves in but she leaves him when she learns that he is having an affair with Tanya Pooley. 1995 Andy McDonald becomes Des's lodger but moves out when their friendship turns sour 1996 Des's latest girlfriend Claire Palmer moves in along with her daughter Becky. 1997 Another relationship fails for Des, when Claire and Becky move out following his pursuit of barmaid Samantha Failsworth. 1998 Natalie Horrocks moves into No.6 and becomes Des' second wife. Their happiness is short lived when Des dies of injuries sustained whilst trying to protect his step-son Tony from drug dealers. Natalie inherits the property. The next month Natalie decides that she cannot live in No. 6 and buys the Rovers Return from Alec Gilroy with the intention of selling No6. 1999 January Deciding it isn't a good time to sell, Natalie rents out No6 on a three-month lease to Sally Webster. In the February, feeling lonely and missing her fiancée during the week, Sharon Gaskell moves in with Sally during the weeks, leaving at the weekend so Sally's children can stay. March Following an argument with Natalie, Sally walks out of No6 and moves back into No13 whilst Kevin is in Germany. Sharon has to move in with Rita at No10. The house then stands empty until November 1999, when on the anniversary of Des' death, Natalie decides she needs to put the past behind her and puts the house on the market. 2000 February The house is still unsold; Natalie's sister Debs finishes her job working as a hairdresser and beautician on cruise ships and unexpectedly turns up in Weatherfield. Natalie lets her stay in No6. November Debs leaves the house and runs off to Newcastle with Vinny. December Still unable to sell the house, Natalie lets the house to Matt and Charlie Ramsden. 2002 April The future of the Ramsden's marriage is in doubt as Charlie turns to drink and then has an abortion to the horror of her broody husband Matt. Their marriage is rocked to the core by Matt's revelation that he had a one-night-stand with neighbour Maxine Peacock and she may be pregnant by Matt. However, after a short-term split they decide to try and make a go of their marriage - but away from Weatherfield, and they do a midnight flit from No6. ''' November '''The house stays empty for a short while and later in 2002, a family of four moves in. The Nelsons are Tommy and Angela with their teenage children, Katy and Craig. They have a secret. They are really the Harris family under the witness protection program. After the secret comes out they take their own name back. 2003 Katy falls in love with Martin Platt after he was kind and helpful to her when she developed diabetes. Martin soon returns her affection and she leaves to move in with him. Angela and Tommy are furious, particularly given Tommy's friendship with Martin. As the year progresses, Angela and Tommy's marriage breaks down and Tommy moves out. After Craig tampers with the breaks on Martin's car, blaming him for breaking up his family, Angela and Tommy are reconciled. 2005 Katy gets pregnant but Tommy leads her to believe that Martin is having an affair with Sally Webster. She moves back home to Number 6 again, and her parents persuade her to have an abortion. When she discovers Martin wasn't having an affair and he won't take her back, she kills Tommy in a rage. Katie sinks into a depression and kills herself, while mother Angela is sent to prison for perverting the course of justice. Angela's father Keith Appleyard moves in to look after Craig. 2006 Charlie Stubbs buys No.6 and promptly evicts Keith and Craig, moving in with his girlfriend Tracy Barlow and her daughter Amy. 2007 In January, Charlie and Tracy's rocky relationship comes to a horrific end. After learning that Charlie had slept with Maria Sutherland and got Shelley Unwin pregnant, Tracy murdered him and tried to convince the police that she killed him in self defence. It didn't work, and she was sent to prison. In March, the house was bought by Jerry Morton, who moved in along with his children Jodie, Darryl, Mel and Kayleigh. His ex-wife Teresa also had a young son Finlay, and, believing Teresa was not a fit mother, Jerry took Finlay in too. By the end of the year, Jodie had left for a new life in London. 2008 Teresa returns when Jerry has a heart attack. She poisons Jerry so that he will stay dependent on her but when he nearly dies, she confesses and he throws her out. Jerry decides to take the two youngest children to Spain to live. Darryl allows his mother Teresa to come back because she's got nowhere to go. Mel moves out in protest, and Teresa and Darryl later also leave. 2009 Eddie and Anna Windass move into the property as Jerry's tenants, along with their son Gary. 2010 Gary leaves to join the army but is discharged later in the year after and returns, traumatised after witnessing a friend's death. 2011 Gary moves out to live with girlfriend Izzy Armstrong. Eddie and Anna adopt Faye Butler, but soon afterwards they separate and Eddie moves to Germany. Gary then moves back into the property, his problems with post traumatic stress disorder having brought his relationship with Izzy to an end. Izzy's father Owen Armstrong buys the house from Jerry, keeping Anna, Gary and Faye as sitting tenants. Tenancy Category:Articles needing completion Category:Buildings in Coronation Street